A New Life/Survival Of The Fittest
This is the ninth episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the seventeenth episode overall. "Heh. Fuck." said Duke, looking at the corpse of his man, while hearing Pete's gun being pointed at him. ---- "You like to talk shit, don't you Duke? Well, you were outnumbered from the start, and now we fucking got you." said Pete, pointing the gun at the back of Duke's head. "Heh. What a waste of good potential. You could've ruled over the dead and the alive with me, but instead you chose to stay with those people who are all going to die anyway." said Duke, appearing to not care about his imminent fate. "And if you think I'm going to beg for my life, fucking forget it. I never begged anything from anyone, and I won't start now." "You were saying you'd survive anything, wasn't you? Let's see if you'll survive what I have in mind for you." said Pete. "Ang, Kurt. Kill the two. But don't shoot them in the head. I know that Petes survive, now let's see if Dukes survive too." "What the fuck do you plan to do, man?" asked Tyrone. "Just do it. You'll see." replied Pete. ---- Barry walked back in the restaurant and is glad to see that everyone is already doing other things, so he manages to pass unnoticed by them and gets upstairs, passing by Leon and Nate, who were talking about their childhood or another stupid thing like that, he tough. "Say what, Nate. Ever been hunting?" asked Leon, enthusiastically. "No, my dad always said I was too young to mess around with guns. Kurt used to think that too, until some weeks ago, that is." the boy replied. "You see, I've been. Learned to handle all kinds of guns while hunting with my old man and my uncle Josh." said Leon. "There was this time we found the biggest buck we ever saw, it was like twice the size of a normal one..." "Look at him. He's pathetic." said Barry to himself, as he walked upstairs. "Almost 30 years old and still the only friend he haves is a little boy. I guess they both haves the same mental ages." he smiled at his own joke and waved his head in satisfaction. "That's not a nice thing to say about your friends, mister" said a feminine voice behind him as soon as he got to the second floor and was blindly heading to one of the couches. "Heh. Looks like everyone in this place is not right in the head." said him, with a cynical laugh. "If you honestly think anyone down there is even close to be my friend..." "You can quit the act, sir." said Jessie, walking towards him. "You can't fool these eyes. I've never been wrong at reading people before." "Then there's always the first time." he said, in the same tone as before. "I already got what's yours. And his too." she said. "You both try to act tough, but inside this shell, you're nothing but a big muscular piece of melted butter." "Oh yeah? And why are you telling me that? Are you really that interested in the life of two thugs?" asked him, with a flirtatious look. "Maybe. Maybe not. I've always liked to live dangerously." she said, stepping on the stairs. "Women." said Barry to himself, waving his head with a smirk as he headed to the couches and lied down on one of them, to take a nap. ---- Kurt and Angela looked at each other for a moment, reluctant on doing what they were told, but eventually did what he asked. "Bye-bye, "sweetie". I'm sure you'll look real nice after this." said Angela, giving Vincent his own words back to him, as she pointed the rifle at his heart and pulled the trigger. Vincent's dead body collapsed at the ground at the same time Kurt shoved a still tied-up Vinnie forwards and pointed his Glock at his chest. "Please man, don't do it! I'm begging you, please! I don't need to die, you can just leave me and you'll never see me! I'll even leave Atlanta if you want me to, just PLEASE DON'T FUCKING SHOOT ME!" said Vinnie, desperately. Kurt sighed as he pulled the trigger. In a second, the pleading man was at the ground, dead. His eyes still with the terrified look of a man scared for his life, as the blood started to come out from his wound. "Right. You killed my men. Now what the fuck you plan to- AAAAAAAGH!" started to say Duke, before getting shot directly in the crotch are by Pete, and then in both of his legs. "You fucking psycho! You blew my balls away!" "Open the gate. Well, according from what I've seen before... You have like some few minutes to crawl away from here with those fucked-up legs before one of your friends here grabs you." said Pete, looking straight into Duke's eyes. "Let's see if the mighty Duke can survive this. Oh Yeah. You said that the neighborhood is clean, but there were six shots. This will bring at least some of them here. Even if you manage to get away from them, you'd still run into some trouble out there." "Damn Pete, what the fuck?" asked Kurt, shocked by the coldness in Pete's speech. "You saying shit like that looks like you're fucking Jigsaw!" "Yeah man, that's... That's just not right." said Matthew. "It's cruel? Maybe. But it is what he deserves." replied Pete, giving Duke a disgusted look. "If you want to talk about it, let's do it on the way to the van, this place won't be exactly a safe haven in a few minutes." he said, walking away to the gate. "Oh. You have a really good day, now." he said to Duke, giving him a final look. The other four people looked at each other with preoccupied looks on their faces, before Pete finally yelled "Come on!" and they all slowly left the warehouse, worried about the scene they just witnessed. "Hey man! Get back here! You wasn't serious, were you? Come on, man! Be a little more human! Get back here!" yelled Duke, as the group was getting more and more distant. "Fuck." he whispered to himself, looking at Vinnie's and Vincent's corpses and trying to crawl away from them. ---- The five people walked away from that neighborhood, heading back to the Walmart and the minivan, all of them completely silent, Pete being distant from them, walking alone at the front. After some minutes, Angela decided to hurried up her walking and caught up to him. "You want to talk?" she asked, worried about him. "About what?" he harshly asked back, without even looking at her. "About what you just did, you moron! What else would it be?" she said, offended by the treatment she got. "I couldn't even recognize you back there! You ordered the cold blooding murder of two guys to make them kill a third one!" "I didn't hear any objections from you or Kurt when you followed the orders word by word!" he loudly replied. "Don't act like that was all me, because you all fucking agreed with it!" "It doesn't make it any less wrong! You could've just killed him, you had the chance to end it with a simple shot in the head, but no! You had to make him suffer, didn't you?" she said. "That man back there wasn't the Pete I knew. It wasn't the Pete I fell in love with. You've changed, Pete. I didn't realized it before, but you're getting colder and harder every second!" "WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" shouted him, stopping walking. The sudden snap shocked the other three men, that were already feeling awkward about being in the middle of a couple argument. "If you haven't noticed, the fucking world is over! Do you want me to be the same stupid and scared Pete Mitchell I was before? You need to do shit you'd be disgusted just to see before now!" "Dude, take it easy..." tried to say Matthew, but was stopped by both Tyrone and Kurt. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Angela, slapping Pete in the face so hard her hand got marked on his cheek. "Are you listening to yourself now? Let a man suffer in a pointless struggle to survive instead of just ending him IS NOT FUCKING RIGHT! AT ALL! Even if the guy in question was a fucking asshole like Duke! You're sounding just like Barry now! No, worse! YOU'RE BEING CRAIG IN A NUTSHELL!" Pete stood there, with his hand on his face, just listening to her. And he started to realize... That she was right. That leaving Duke nearly immobile to be devoured alive by zombies, wasn't a necessary action. It was plain cruel. Of course he needed to harden himself, but not THAT much. "Shit, hon... I'm... I'm sorry." he said, realizing how dumb he was being. "I'm sorry for being an asshole back there... I'm sorry for yelling at you... You're right, you're totally right. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking... Can you forgive me? Please?" "Finally you say something that makes fucking sense!" she said, still angry. "That's the Pete I know. The weak and scared idiot that always messes things up just to turn at me and say he's sorry. That's the man I love." continued her, opening a big smile on her face. "So... Can we keep moving now or something? Or you'll going to be discussing your relationship for the whole day?" said Kurt, breaking up the beautiful moment. "You know, we still gotta be back today." "Kurt, seriously. Go fuck yourself, buddy." said Pete, kidding. "Let's keep moving." The group continued on their way, as far away, up in the buildings, two identical shadowed figures watched them. "Did you heard that, bro? "Barry". That's the fucking name on that goddamn note we found with Nigel." said one of them. "A'ight. Let's get see where they go and then get back home. Jasper will be soooo happy when we tell him that we got the fuckers." Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry *Leon Carter Also Starring: *Jim* *Tyrone *Sarah* *Duke *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Matthew *Jessie *Vinnie *Vincent (No Lines) *Unnamed Scavenger (Corpse) Deaths *Vincent (Alive) - Shot in the chest by Angela, left to reanimate. *Vinnie (Alive) - Shot in the chest by Kurt, left to reanimate. Trivia *Last appearance of Duke. (Alive) **From this episode onward, his ultimate fate is unknown. *Last appearance of Vinnie. (Alive) *Last appearance of Vincent. (Alive) *Last appearance of the Unnamed Scavenger. (Corpse) *First appearance of the two unnamed (and unseen) men.